This invention relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to decoder circuits of the type used in VLSI semiconductor memory devices or the like.
Semiconductor memory devices of the dynamic read/write type are constructed as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,993, issued to McAlexander, White and Rao, assigned to Texas Instruments. As set forth in such Patent, some of the clocks and control signals are preferably boosted to voltage levels above the supply. For example, the row lines are boosted so that a full one level can be written into the storage capacitors. Thus, the row decoder which activates the row lines must produce an output exceeding the power supply voltage. This is accomplished in NMOS circuitry by bootstrapping, but is not as easily achieved in CMOS technology.
It is the principal object of this invention to provide improved decoder and output drive circuits for semiconductor dynamic memory devices, particularly using CMOS circuitry. Another object is to provide an improved decoder and driver ciruit which produces an output exceeding the power supply voltage.